


El único momento en que estuvimos a solas

by lightblacks (darkwlightb)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks
Summary: One of their most desired trips being a trip to some European countryside.It was one they both shared a desire for since before they even knew of each other’s existence.And so they booked and planned everything beforehand.…Before they broke up.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	El único momento en que estuvimos a solas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julie♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julie%E2%99%A1).

> -Title traslation: The only moment we were alone.
> 
> where did this even come from i have no idea

Mingyu and Wonwoo have been boyfriends for so long—

...Not exactly.

Mingyu and Wonwoo _had_ been boyfriends for so long...

They met and dated, they fell in love and after many months that turned into a couple years, moved in together, built a life together with their friends and their families and so they undoubtedly planned their vacations together.

One of their most desired trips being a trip to some European countryside.

It was one they both shared a desire for since before they even knew of each other’s existence.

And so they booked and planned everything beforehand.

…Before they broke up.

Eight months prior.

And after that, it was hell for both.

They obviously had their heads and their hearts somewhere else to worry or even remember about such a thing.

So when the time comes… It’s a painful reminder.

But that _pales_ with the excruciating experience of Mingyu and Wonwoo standing in front of each other in between the corridor of seats inside the plane after both of them decided to still go on their own.

There’s no going back.

Not to their current solitude, not to how they used to be.

...Proved because they spend the whole trip being assholes to each other.

Bickering at times about how Wonwoo used to forget things, fighting at others about Mingyu’s supposed lack of sincerity at others, always bothering with snarky comments that help no one and hurt both.

And their obstitation to let act civil around each other gets worse on their hiking activity when they find themselves getting lost in the middle of the forest.

Everyone was eventually annoyed of hearing them fight, so little by little they had less people around them.

And that’s when it happens, when they get so heated bringing up so much shit of their break up.

...Because they’ve been hurting all these past months and now they get an outlet for all those late arguments played out in their heads.

But then they stand in the middle of the forest now.

With no one else around, and Wonwoo unable to identify leafy trees from hidden trails.

So they reluctantly agree to cease the fire and work together like they used to for a while until they find their group or the starting point again.

Then the hours pass as they keep on walking and walking through the highest reaching trees, thick trunks with no markings nor signals for those stray hikers.

And they still can’t find their way back.

They’re just wandering without a sure sense of direction when Mingyu tirelessly studies his little map due to no range for a quick internet search.

And the morning gives way to midday, getting cloudier and greyer for the coming afternoon.

...It seems like it’s going to rain.

So Mingyu worries a lot and is really exasperated about everything.

And Wonwoo tries not to let it show on his face but he is just as worried too.

But one of them can do anything to help themselves other than what they’ve already been doing.

They just keep on walking.

Then luck is on their side when Mingyu remembers that there’s a lake near town and once they find it it’s only a matter of time until they’re back.

Loyal to their truce, he doesn’t gloat over it.

Likewise, Wonwoo doesn’t berate him for all the time that took him to remember.

It’s progress, if small.

However, how much longer can they make it last...? As it starts raining once they finally find the shore to that lake Mingyu mentioned.

Because they’re just _so _sick of being like this...

Of all the fighting throughout the whole day of walking.

Of all the strain in their muscles and hunger in their stomachs.

Of getting soaked under their shared makeshift umbrellas as they take the sheltered path of the bordering trees where forest meets shore huddling together.

Of walking for over an hour under the flimsy yet insistent rain.

Of feeling so cold.

Of being so cold…

...Then a hint of luck on their side once more in the form of a few wooden cabins further by the shore that are available for rent.

They look at each other and there’s encouragement in a visible and tangible goal ahead of them.

But their encouragement is tanked as they talk to the owner and explain their situation, after they’re told to wait until the next morning to go back to town because it’s getting darker and they’re already going to get sick in their current state.

As exhausted as they are, they agree.

...Then they’re told both have to share a cabin.

It’s a blow.

...That there’s only one bed.

It’s an extra blow.

...And that the heater doesn’t work that well.

It’s an extra low blow to their already flaked out spirits.

There’s no other place to choose from.

They’ve already wasted the entire trip fighting, what does it even matter anymore.

...They take it, not looking forward to this moment, after the door to their cabin is closed.

Because, again, they’re just so cold and so physically tired.

...So emotionally drained.

...So much, that Mingyu grabs one of the towels provided and covers Wonwoo’s hair with it.

And gently keeps on massaging his scalp to dry it.

All while Wonwoo has his blank stare on...

...And the bags under his eyes accentuate his shiny eyes that seem like crying.

And it takes a while for Wonwoo to speak up, his voice twisting his throat in a knot so painfully.

...Because Mingyu used to this frequently when they dated.

And it was one of his favorite moments of the day.

As most times Mingyu used that as an excuse to hug him to his chest and cuddle him after he was done.

It brings the memories of all those warm moments back, hitting Wonwoo with the contrast of Mingyu's tired face and a rippling coldness that bites at their bones.

Because when they broke up…

...They didn't have to spend time together like this, they just parted ways.

But this moment…

It hurts to be with each other for they are a mere ghost of who they used to be.

An empty shell where once a flourishing love was the only thing that mattered, only because they were together and had each other.

And so, Wonwoo asks what Mingyu is doing, not enough strength in him to hide how heartbroken he really is by the faltering in his tone.

And Mingyu stops fondling Wonwoo’s hair through the towel, an inevitable dread more than settled in...

...Mingyu can’t do this.

His hands slide down to Wonwoo’s face.

He’s hurting too and, on top of it, feels _so_ guilty.

Not because he’s at fault, both are, but…

He really makes himself responsible for everything that happened today.

And his eyes burn with hot tears because above all he realizes that what hurts the most is thinking that Wonwoo will surely fall sick, because he was always prone to it and it used to be one of Mingyu's top priorities to avoid that.

And it hurts even more because it—

It still _is _his top priority.

Because his main drive throughout the whole ordeal was to get to the group safely so Wonwoo could finally stop fighting with him.

To find their way back before nightfall because temperature drops considerably.

To cover as much of Wonwoo’s body with his jacket as he could under the rain because at least it would take him longer to get soaked.

...And looking at him so closely like this.

He’s sorry.

And he voices it.

It’s a whisper.

...Yet it feels more like a plea for a greater truce.

For the reason that he _can’t_ handle the once loving nature of their relationship being this hostile and uncomfortable.

And Mingyu says… “I’m sorry…”

Again.

“...But I still care.”

And Mingyu continues… “...There’s still love to give to you.”

As his eyes turn glassier with every word he confesses to Wonwoo. “...I can’t fight you anymore, I’m sorry.”

...And it makes Wonwoo _so_ angry.

Because Mingyu is always saying sorry.

Feeling sorry _can’t_ fix anything.

It can’t fix eight months of _separation_.

Of hurting in solitude and missing someone so dearest to him.

It can’t fix the pain of all his feelings souring day by day until whatever it is what he feels now.

The truth is…

Wonwoo is hurting now more than he ever did knowing that Mingyu still cares.

And it hurts not being able to ease the other like he used to.

Like he used to kiss the sadness away from Mingyu...

And now that those memories are so vivid in his lips...

He moves forward holding Mingyu’s face between his hands.

And Wonwoo dips forward to try once more and fight again, but this time the hurt in Mingyu’s heart.

And, all that time they spent away, thickens the taste of their lips with the weight of it all.

It weighs them down and they’re just so tired.

They’re so tired when Mingyu’s legs come in contact with the bed.

And they’re so cold and their touch on each others skin so feverish.

Urgency arises in them as Wonwoo doesn’t let mingyu breathe when he straddles Mingyu’s sitting position on the edge of the bed. It doesn’t allow for Wonwoo’s breathing either when Mingyu’s arms snake around his back.

And Wonwoo feels it.

The tightening grip of Mingyu’s arms around his waist, hugging him so close because who knows what’s the resolution to themselves.

And Mingyu feels it when it’s Wonwoo gripping at his wet hair and nape, holding him hostage in this homage to their original feelings.

...They refuse to open their eyes, afraid of an illusion dissipating right in front of them as their lips find their home sweet home after so long.

Then a salty wetness reaches their tongues as a response to the persistent caresses lapping with fire and conviction.

A conviction for them to put their faith in each other again.

To make a we out of a you and me.

...And their lips close around each other for one last time as they let go.

With unveiled longing and desperation, Mingyu stares at Wonwoo while the other stares right back.

And Wonwoo says... "...How about a second chance?"

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee this is literally a draft with """"correct"""" punctuation bc i dont wanna flesh it out more than this so...
> 
> there's more meanie/minwon fics where this came from: [here (chaptered fics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites) and [here (one shots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks).
> 
> tell me what u thought or what you wanna say in comments if u want :DDDDDDD i love reading readers' thoughts uwu, i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/darkwlightb) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/darkwlightb) just say hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> have a really good morning/day/afternoon/night/dawn!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
smooches4all


End file.
